Gotcha
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: It takes way more effort than necessary for Laura to get anything done. With a roommate like Carmilla she isn't surprised. Sometimes she doesn't mind getting sidetracked though. Carmilla is more than aware of this, which is why she loves to take advantage. One Shot


**I really need to write more for this fandom.**

* * *

><p>Laura knew she should be able to juggle school work and the supernatural by now. What with all that has happened already on campus, from destructive club wars to giant mushrooms, writing another paper should be considered easy. But it wasn't. She just couldn't stay focused. It didn't help that Carmilla was in a good mood. The usually broody vampire was fine just lying in bed sleeping most of the day away or reading silently. Almost nothing could distract her from these activities. Except that wasn't what she had taken to doing nowadays. Somehow, some way, she had begun to find teasing Laura much more fun than that. How has she managed to do this? Countless flirting and taunting and generally keeping the tiny human from her work. And she didn't listen when she was told to stop. That was normal at least. But it had to stop. Laura had to get her paper done. She only had three days left. If she didn't she would be struggling to raise her grades the rest of the semester. She had to turn this one in on time. The door to her dorm swung open and LaFontaine raced in. Laura groaned and slammed her pencil down.<p>

"Laura, I was just talking to Perry about some suspicious activity when I heard Ca-" LaF began, only for Laura to cut across.

"No, no distractions! I will get this done and no one is going to stop me!" she stated, turning around just enough to shoot the bio major a glare.

"But…" LaF tried again only for Laura to scowl further. Seeing that Laura would not hear it, LaFontaine let out a sigh and then shrugged.

"Ok then. I tried to warn you," they muttered, leaving slowly just in case Laura changed her mind. She didn't. She waited until she was left alone before going back to her paper.

"Whew, ok…where was I?" she mumbled to herself. Her pencil barely touched down on paper when she heard a sound. It was small and barely noticeable, but when she tried to listen out for more, it was silent. She began to write, only managing a word, before she heard it again.

"Why couldn't I have had an assignment I can type? I would have been done by now. But no, we had to write in cursive in order to enhance our penmanship, or something useless like that. Barely anyone writes anyway," she griped under her breath. There was the sound again. It was almost like a minute creaking. What was it? She pushed back on the chair and stood. She made her way over to grab a snack, hoping that would calm her enough and ease her racing mind. That was probably what was causing her to hear things. After grabbing a handful of cookies she walked back to her seat only to be knocked to the floor, the cookies flying from her hand as a weight brought her down. She grunted on impact and laid in a daze on the floor. Something heavy and warm rested on her, rumbling with what she perceived to be growling. She opened her eyes to see a big panther gentling resting on her, one paw by her head and the other pressed on her chest. The hind legs were on either side of her, the tail swishing lazily. Big yellow eyes gazed down at her. She instantly realized that the big cat wasn't growling, it was purring. In a cloud of black smoke it disappeared to be replaced with Carmilla.

"Gotcha creampuff," she drawled, chuckling when Laura's shocked features transformed into one that was supposed to be angry but really only looked cute to the currently playful vampire on top of her.

"What did I tell you about that scrunched up face you make, cupcake?" Carmilla continued, smirk in place.

"You-you can't just jump me when I least expect it! I have work to do!" Laura shouted, frustrated that time was passing her by with nothing getting done; again.

"I just did. I'm glad you foiled any attempt at being saved all on your own or I wouldn't have had a chance to catch you unaware," Carmilla remarked, shifting so that she was comfortably lying on Laura who crossed her arms and looked away. She was regretting sending LaFontaine away now and Carmilla knew it.

"Fine. You had your fun. Now get off," she grumbled.

"No, I think I'm fine where I am," Carmilla responded. Laura huffed out a frustrated breath and tried to push at her, actually managing to roll them over and pin the vampire to the floor. She must not have been expecting that so she compensated. In another puff of smoke Laura was suddenly no longer held in strong pale arms but gently clasped in large paws. Carmilla's huge cat form curled around her, too heavy to remove.

"Carmilla!" Laura yelped, pushing at the feline's paw which did nothing but pull her closer. The big cat was laying on its side, tail flicking, while Laura's small form was stuck between her forearms and hind legs. The rumbling purr was back. It was oddly relaxing but, as much as Laura would love nothing more than to fall asleep against the giant black cat, she had to free herself.

"Carm, please, I really have work to do and I don't have a lot of time," she whined. Carmilla simply ignored her and nuzzled at her with her huge head. Laura didn't want to have to beg but it seemed it was something she would have to do. It might make persuading her easier.

"If you let me get my paper done, no matter how long it takes, I'll let you do whatever you want for a day without any complaint," she bargained. The cat shrank back into Carmilla who looked extremely interested. She stroked the human's cheek and smirked.

"Whatever I want?" she repeated, liking the sound of that. Laura gulped but nodded. She was desperate at this point.

"Ok cutie. You've got a deal," she agreed, pushing off the floor to release Laura from her clutches. She stood and plopped on Laura's bed while Laura got up to take her seat at her desk.

"Ugh, you make everything so hard. And you made a mess of the room yet again. What a waste of cookies," she accused, collecting the broken snacks and tossing them before sitting back in the chair.

"Indeed I do," Carmilla confirmed with an agreeable nod, her eyes closing as she folded her arms behind her head to relax. Laura rolled her eyes and got comfortable before focusing back on her paper. It took her the rest of the day to do it but she finished. She was determined to get it done early so that it wouldn't be late and she succeeded. It was done. She let out a relieved breath and put it away before getting up to put on her sleepwear. She noticed Carmilla had left, when, she didn't know, because she was always so quiet. She shrugged and got dressed then slipped in bed, ready to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Laura woke up on time the next day and went about her usual routine. Carmilla was nowhere to be seen. That wasn't odd but most of the time she was still sleeping in.

Laura didn't want to say she was worried, because she was a shapeshifting strong as heck vampire who could take care of herself, but she was still concerned. She may be a horrible roommate but she was still **Laura's** roommate and she wouldn't trade her for another. When she was ready to go she headed for the door, but she didn't even get to open it because, once again, she was tackled without warning. Firm hands spun her around and then pushed her back into the door, pinning her there. She knew without having to look that it was Carmilla. She felt like a mouse being toyed with before she would be eaten. She blushed at her quickly shifting thought process, bringing an amused half smile to her roommate's lips. She might very well end up that way if the look in Carmilla's eyes were any indication.

"My, my sweetheart. What has you blushing like that?" she questioned, her sultry voice not lost on Laura who met her captor's piercing gaze.

"You know, I'm not some toy you can play with," she stated, trying to sound more intimidating than she really was.

"Oh, you aren't?" Carmilla replied, faking surprise.

"No," Laura confirmed. Carmilla's smirk just turned sly as she came closer, their bodies pressed together now.

"You're right. You aren't. But that doesn't mean I won't want to have a little fun with you," the vampire mumbled as her nose skimmed Laura's jaw. Her cool breath washed over her neck and she shivered.

"C-Carm?" she stammered when Carmilla grabbed a fist full of her shirt to pull her away from the door, her other hand trailing along as her arm wrapped around Laura's waist.

"I, um, I have class to attend you know," she continued anxiously.

"I know," Carmilla replied, leaning in to kiss down her neck softly. Laura bit back a groan and pushed at Carmilla's shoulders.

"Then let me go," she demanded, her breath almost hitching when Carmilla swung her around and then backed her onto her bed. Now with her back pressed to the mattress and the dark haired seductress draped over her she couldn't find it in herself to convincingly deny her.

"You said whatever I wanted," Carmilla reminded her.

"But not today!" Laura countered.

"You never gave a specific day so now I'm choosing," Carmilla pointed out, her hands sliding down her roommate's warm body. Laura squirmed under her touch.

"No complaints cupcake. Remember? Besides, you're in good hands," Carmilla purred, leaning down to brush her nose to Laura's before tilting her head just so to capture the human's lips with her own. Laura hummed a groan into Carmilla's mouth and her hands buried in her waves of hair, encouraging her. Carmilla's hands were busy under her shirt but she really didn't care anymore. The kiss broke to allow Laura time to drag in a panting breath.

"Any complaints?" Carmilla questioned, a brow quirked in amusement at the tiny human's flustered features.

"None," Laura managed to force out. She couldn't complain even if she wanted to. Carmilla's smirk turned devious.

"Then buckle up creampuff 'cause we have all day," she whispered, voice husky and low. With Carmilla's hands exploring and her lips as well as teeth ravishing the sensitive skin of her neck, Laura couldn't quite remember why she had been fighting so much in the first place. In fact, classes didn't really sound all that important at the moment. She resolved to give in, just for today, and directed Carmilla's mouth back to hers. She might as well get as much out of it while she could. She still had other work she had to get done, and knowing the vampire, she might just get sidetracked again. But for now, she didn't worry.


End file.
